joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Waluigi (Christian’s Version)
Summary Waluigi is a goofy, eccentric, silly and mischievous offshoot of his nemesis, Luigi, that somehow got a following (be it a cult or just fans in general). My assumption (and the assumption of most) is that he got a big following due to not being a playable character in SSB. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-A, goes up to 1-A Name: Waluigi Origin: The Internet Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Storage, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Weapon Mastery, Hypnosis, Music Manipulation, Mind Control, Chaos Inducement, Broadway Force, Telekinesis, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation (Molecular; Mario/Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground. Can grow to the size of the galaxy), Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Death Inducement, Life Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Nausea Inducement, Reality Warping, Creation, Destruction, Aura, Higher-Dimensional Existence, likely Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Portal Creation, Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 8), Magic, Biological Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Power Mimicry, Morality Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Body Control, Duplication, BFR, Regeneration (High-Godly), all the powers of the Infinity Gauntlet and The Beyonder Attack Potency: Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+ (Could destroy the universe. Became Galeem. Created his own realm. Created the entire universe. Can beat up Thanos and even become him), goes up to Outerverse Level (Can fight Shaggy and is even superior to him. Became the Beyonder) Speed: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ to Multiversal+, goes up to Outerversal Durability: Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+, goes up to Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ to Multiversal+, goes up to Outerversal Standard Equipment: His tennis racket Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Memes Category:Waluigi Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hypnosis Category:Music Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Portal Creators Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Morality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Elemental User Category:Time Users Category:Physics Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Conceptual Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Age Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Abstracts Category:Time Travelers Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Negation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Clairvoyance Users